Winnie Philby
Winnie Philby is a 15-year-old DHI Kingdom Keeper. She is the daughter of Dell Philby and Willa Angelo. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Winifred Stephanie Philby was born on June 15 to Willa Angelo and Dell Philby. Dell Philby was second-in-command of the first generation Kingdom Keepers and Willa Angelo was the brains. After they defeated the Overtakers they decided they wanted to settle down and have children so they had three. Winnie, who is the eldest, Don, who is the middle child at 10, and Lily, who is the youngest at 6. Winnie was born with an eidetic memory and she remembers every part of her life. Winnie was always very smart. At age 3 she could determine the determine the square root of pi. Winnie was always a genius at school and she was always striving for perfection. Winnie also had some fight in her, like her mom. Winnie played sports like soccer, archery, and swimming and she was very good at them. Everyone said that Winnie was a spitting image of her mother, even her traits were like Willa's. Winnie was prone to playing by the rules, but she can be extremely daring when she wanted to. Winnie also took dance classes, which she excelled at and she was offered a spot to be on traveling dance troupe, but she turned it down so she could focus more on her studies. When Dell and Willa heard about the Kingdom Keepers second generation tryouts, they immidiately urged Winnie to try out, thus she won a spot on there. The people running the second gen Kingdom Keepers promised that Winnie would not cross over, yet Winnie crossed over the next night. Winnie kept it a secret from her parents because she wanted to keep her new job. Early Life Winnie was always buried in her book writing or reading when she was small. Her parents urged her to do more things like to swim, dance, practice archery, and play soccer. Winnie was very good with all of it and after that she was very busy going from school, to the library, to swimming, to archery, to soccer, than to dance but Winnie proved that she could balance all of it into her schedule. Winnie had an eidetic memory so she could keep track of everything she did throughout her whole life. After each day Winnie would write down her experiences into her journal. Once Winnie became a DHI and started crossing over, Winnie made a special journal and wrote down each time she crossed over and excactly what happened. She made sure to hide it just in case her parenst found it and learned about her crossings over. Appearance Winnie has long dark hair and deep brown eyes. She is described as being the spitting image of her mom, Willa. Winnie is very toned from her dancing, soccer, archery, and swimming. The only outfits she ever wears are DisneyBound outfits. Alliances *Summer Whitman (best friend) *Wayne Kresky (friend) *Alex Jones (best friend) *Jake Maybeck (crush) *Chris Bernowski (best friend) *Claire Chillings (best friend) Enemies *Maleficent *Chenabog *Evil Queen *Ursula *Cruella DeVille *Ashlyn Foxx Powers/Traits/Abilites *Winnie is extremely smart. *Winnie has an eidetic memory. *Winnie is a very good journalist. *Winnie is an avid writer. *Winnie is an all-out bookworm. *Winnie is good at "nerdy sports" like archery and swimming. *Winnie is a very good dancer. *Winnie is very open-minded about things. *Winnie is the daughter of Willa Angelo and Dell Philby. *Winnie is very energetic. *Winnie can be shy. *Winnie can be considered a nerd. *Winnie is very serious when it comes to education. *Winnie has a part-time job at the library. *Winnie hopes to get one of her books published. *Winnie is sarcastic *Winnie is extremely skeptical. *Winnie is stubborn. *Winnie knows every line from every episode from Glee by heart. *Winnie can recite Shane Dawson and Tyler Oakley episodes word by word. Gallery Winnie1.jpeg Winnie2.jpeg Winnie3.jpeg Winnie4.jpeg winnie5.jpeg winnie6.jpeg winnie7.jpeg winnie8.jpeg winnie9.jpeg|Winnie With A Fan winnie10.jpeg Winnie11.jpg Winnie12.jpg Winnie13.jpg Winnie14.jpg Winnie15.jpg Winnie16.jpg Winnie17.jpg Winnie18.jpg Lily.jpg|Lily,Winnie's Younger Sister Don.jpg|Don, Winnie's Younger Brother Category:Kingdom Keeper Category:Howard Middle School Student Category:Student Category:Fifteen Category:Female Category:LivvyLove17